Lo que ignoras
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: No es ningún secreto que los hermanos Kaulitz no son como cualquier otro par. Lo que no es tan conocido, por otra parte, es hasta qué punto se salen del molde Tokio Hotel, serie de one-shots Tom/Bill
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:** No es ningún secreto que los hermanos Kaulitz no son como cualquier otro par. Lo que no es tan conocido, por otra parte, es hasta qué punto salen del molde.

**Advertencias: **shounen-ai, incesto técnico.

**Nota: **_Como pasa con mi fic de los Jonas Brothers, la serie de fic aquí es pura entretención. No pretendo que tengan un orden cronológico y no sé cuándo o con qué voy a actualizar, de modo que no insistan con que lo haga rápido. Esta pareja no es tan inusual como en las que suelo enfocarme, pero qué diablos, yo les veo posibilidades._

_

* * *

  
_

**Demasiado silencio**

_Estoy hecho de cenizas y vanidad. Rumores en la puerta que suenan demasiado lejos. Todavía ansío sentir tu palma elevarme a lo alto, donde tú sonríes siempre y siempre es divertido golpearte. Sólo un juego de niños._

_¿Por qué el silencio es tan profundo? ¿Por qué no escucho tus ronquidos? Son gemidos, roncos, femeninos y tuyos, que me persiguen a la cama y bailan la zamba sobre mis oídos. Dos, tres pasos nos separan y no estoy para ti._

Miénteme de nuevo que eres mi hermano y yo te patearé en el escenario cuando mires a otro lado. Ya no te siento como mi hermano, eres todo lo que nunca quise. La musa de rastas que me atormenta de noche y por el día me ignora.

Escucha mis notas doloridas, ¿ves a quién se las dedico? Enmudece a tu novia una vez más, y cobra conciencia de lo que me estás haciendo. A ella la llevas a la luna y su sangre no te pertenece. Facciones de un reflejo, rotas por el silencio. Grietas, pedazos grandes y chicos, me rompen los pies cada vez que camino. Pero mamá no vendrá a levantarl…

—¿Qué haces despierto?

La inesperada voz arrancó un respingo de Bill, sentado en un sofá ante el televisor apagado de la sala. Con el corazón bombeándole como demente, el adolescente gótico giró presto hacia la entrada de la cocina, de dónde había salido la interrupción. Antes de saber quién era, ya había guardado el cuaderno y el lápiz debajo de sus piernas.

Tom, claro ¿quién más? Somnoliento y con un vaso de gaseosa en mano. La enorme camiseta blanca le rozaba las rodillas y bajo la tela del pantalón los pies descalzos casi desaparecían. Bill se recompuso de inmediato, agitado en su interior, esbozando una sonrisa que no le costó poco.

—¿Con esas pintas te despides de tus novias?

Le estaba tomando el pelo, como siempre. Una de las pocas cosas que aún hacían como si nunca hubieran empezado la secundaria y como si a Tom nunca le hubieran empezado a gustar las chicas. Ni a traerlas a casa para despedirlas pasada la medianoche. La diferencia estaba en que a cada Bill quería patearlas, pero de eso no tenía que enterarse más que su conciencia, encargada principal de reprochárselo.

—¿Qué novia? —dijo Tom apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, dando la impresión de que el cansancio sólo era físico y su boca contaba con su propia reserva de energía. Con los ojos semi-cerrados habría podido parecer ligeramente borracho—. Sally no es más que una amiga.

Lo dijo con una media sonrisa, tonta y divertida.

—No me puedo creer eso.

Bill fingió asombrarse. No sabía de qué otro modo reaccionar. La idea de que "una amiga más" se quedara a las tres de la madrugada en el cuarto de su hermano quizá había desactivado la parte de su cerebro dedicada a las respuestas ingeniosas. Un ligero rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas.

Tom asintió frunciendo los labios, en ademán de mucha seriedad. En muchos sentidos eran un par de niños todavía, y uno de ellos era que, cuando algo les daba curiosidad, por más ligera que fuera, aplacar ese sentimiento se convertía en de vital importancia. Tal pasó cuando Tom vio un video de un grupo de rock y se interesó por los movimientos del guitarrista sobre las cuerdas. Por esa misma razón volvió al ataque.

—¿Y tú qué hacías?

Pero los niños tenían secretos también. Secretos que ocultaban, por los cuales mentían, porque sabían que nada bueno traería revelarlos.

—Una nueva canción sobre por qué Tommy no se viste con una carpa de una vez por todas.

Tom tomó un sorbo de su bebida, tomándose la broma con aprendida indiferencia.

—Esa es una gran pregunta a resolver, ya lo creo.

Ahora a Bill le tocaba ser un poco sincero. Como si estuviera escrito en un guión, lo sabía. De otro modo no se libraría de su hermano.

—Sólo no podía dormir y quise venir a escribir unas cuantas ideas.

Bill casi esperaba que le preguntara qué clase de ideas. A ver si Tom todavía sentía curiosidad por él, por lo que hacía. Pero el de rastas debía estar de verdad cansado, porque se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Vale.

Redujo un poco más la cantidad de líquido en su vaso y desapareció en la cocina. Bill quiso gritarle que era un imbécil, sintiendo unas repentinas ganas de romper algo contra su cabeza rubia y llorar de rabia al mismo tiempo. Todo esto lo reconoció antes de que se volviera un pensamiento y hundió la cabeza en un cojín del sofá, avergonzado por sus impulsos.

En la sala el silencio había vuelto a pasos agigantados, dejando huellas demasiado profundas para su gusto. Demasiado reales para su conciencia.

* * *

_¿Opiniones?_


	2. Aburrimiento

**Aburrimiento**

* * *

Pegado a la ventana de su alcoba, Bill no podía evitar pensar que al cielo se le ocurría llover sólo para frustrar los planes de la gente. Habiendo tantas sequías y desiertos en el mundo, nubes cargadas de agua rebelde habían viajado hasta ahí, inundando las calles hasta dejarlas como una mediocre representación de Viena.

En el cuarto sólo se el continuo golpeteo de las gotas contra el vidrio y los sonidos electrónicos que salían del televisor mientras Tom se agitaba sobre la cama, control de videojuego en mano.

—No entiendo cómo puedes estar jugando ahora —manifestó Bill y despegó el rostro de la ventana para volverse a su hermano, llevando una pesadumbre exagerada en sus facciones—. Se supone que hoy saldríamos a Nueva York.

A Bill le había entusiasmado mucho la perspectiva. Pasear por las calles concurridas, recorrer infinitas y sentir el movimiento, la vida que inundaba las series que sucedían en esa ciudad, había sido casi tan estimulador como la idea de que viajarían para dar un concierto, después de tanto tiempo viviendo en un modesto bajo perfil. Ideas arrojadas a la basura a fuerza de un mal clima.

Asumiendo los hechos con exasperante tranquilidad, desde el punto de vista de Bill, Tom no había hecho más que encogerse de hombros. Luego jugó un poco con el pendiente en sus labios y comentó que las neoyorquinas se lo perdían.

Ahora ni siquiera lo miraba mientras jugaba, con intensa concentración, a combatir las fuerzas malignas del universo.

—Si tú quieres nadar hasta New York nadie te detiene —expresó distraído, mientras se inclinaba a un costado, como si así pudiera mejorar la movilidad de su nave.

—No se puede nadar hasta New York ¿o sí? —Bill preguntaba por ocio y curiosidad. Nunca se le había dado bien la geografía global y no estaba seguro de que eso no fuera imposible.

—Ni idea —contestó Tom y tecleó furiosamente el mando. Sonidos de disparos, luces parpadeantes anunciando los puntos ganados.

A Bill no le atraían los videojuegos, pero la decepción por no poder realizar el viaje, sumado al aburrimiento general, le estaba haciendo pensar que se veía divertido. Se acercó a su hermano como alma en pena, arrastrando los pies, y dejó caer su humanidad al lado de éste. Su cabeza reposó en el hombro de Tom y restregó un poco la mejilla contra él, esperando provocar ternura o al menos emblandecerlo. Esa era su habitación su cama, pero al fin y al cabo el juego, más el único control, pertenecían al otro.

—Quiero jugar.

—Jódete.

Más disparos, luces. Bill frunció el ceño sin moverse de su sitio. Pese a su estado de ánimo, no dejó de apreciar lo agradable que era percibir el calor que desprendía su gemelo, en especial luego de haberse congelado la frente contra la ventana. De repente pensó que también tenía que ver con esa sensación el tiempo, que se había alargado demasiado desde la última vez que estuvieron así, y un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

—Estoy aburrido —dijo mirando la pantalla, moviéndose otro poco, instándole a que hiciera algo al respecto.

—Apártate, me desconcentras —espetó el rubio irritado, echando el brazos para atrás y arriba para sacárselo de encima.

En respuesta Bill se aferró a esa extremidad, apretándola firmemente contra su pecho como a un peluche. Su versión humanizada y agigantada de lo que hacía Tom con su osito después de haber visto una película de terror merecidamente prohibida por su madre. Con los mismos propósitos, de hecho, pero Bill no pensó en eso. No quería soltarlo y que se concentrara sólo en su juego. Ya había perdido demasiado buen humor por ese día.

—Ese juego es muy aburrido. Hagamos algo los dos.

Había una súplica velada en su voz. Una súplica para que juntos se libraran del tedio.

—Suelta.

Por otro lado, sabía que estaba consiguiendo fastidiar a Tom, que se agitó una vez más para librarse, aunque continuaba jugando con la mano. Bill decidió hacerle oídos sordos, si bien no quería llegar al punto de enfadarlo de verdad, pero fastidiarse mutuamente era mejor que ignorarse mutuamente.

—Vamos, Tommy, un juego de cartas. No le diré a mamá cuando hagas trampa.

Esto arrancó un resoplido de su hermano, cosa que le llenó de satisfacción. Supuso que si no fuera porque Tom prefería no abandonar su faceta de gruñón demasiado pronto, habría sido una risa.

—Yo soy el jugador más honesto que podrías encontrar.

—Sí, como digas —aceptó Bill con una sonrisa—. ¿Eso es un sí?

—Es un "espérate hasta que se me acaben las vidas". Entonces te mostraré mi honestidad

—¡Pero si tienes 18 vidas! —protestó Bill, después de haberlo comprobado en la pantalla.

Como sólo recibió otro encogimiento de hombros, lo pellizcó en el antebrazo, logrando que Tom lanzara una exclamación mientras soltaba el control. Así librado de su dueño, Bill se soltó inmediatamente de su hermano, cogió el mando y se apresuró a sentarse en el suelo ante el televisor presto a reiniciar el juego para él. Sin embargo, apenas había extendido el brazo cuando sintió un par de brazos rodearle el cuello, ahogándolo, para llevárselo hacia atrás. Aprovechando el elemento sorpresa, Tom tomó el aparato arrebatado y lo dejó caer lejos apretando el botón de pausa.

Comenzaron a forcejear uno contra otro en la alfombra del cuarto, lanzándose uno que otro insulto y tirándose de los pelos. A pesar de lo cual, no estaban haciéndose verdadero daño; sólo era Tom vengándose por haber demostrado una vez su egoísmo con él, que era su querido hermano, y Bill que le seguía la corriente porque era divertido. Casi era una rutina de pantomima que repetían para no perder las buenas costumbres.

De alguna manera que Bill no supo cómo, de pronto se encontró sentado a horcadas sobre un Tom luchando desde el suelo. Le había agarrado las muñecas y puesto sobre su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que acercaba sus rostros. No se habría dado cuenta de nada de esto de no ser por el bochorno que ascendió a su rostro como agua hirviendo. No obstante, descubrió asimismo que no podía moverse.

Tom había fruncido un poco el ceño y torcido la boca, cual si estuviera demasiado molesto para dejar aflorar una sonrisa con libertad. Sin embargo, a medida que el silencio continuaba, y Bill parecía que no tenía mayor prioridad que dedicarle esa mirada extraña, el músico sintió inexplicablemente incomodidad por la cercanía. Al poco rato sus manos cayeron fláccidas, rendidas.

—Yo también quería ir a New York y me jode una mierda no hacerlo —Escuchar a Tom usar palabrotas, más si sus sentimientos no le permitían un vocabulario más educado, sean estos de ira, sean de amarga decepción. Bill parpadeó, desorientado—. Era eso lo que querías oír, ¿no? Ahora sal de encima.

Una nota de ansiedad en su orden que le desconcertó. Mil veces habían estado en esa posición, y sin embargo sólo entonces… ¿entonces qué? No hacían más que mirarse. Bill sentía el movimiento del pecho inhalando y expirando entre sus piernas y Tom que la sensación era demasiado familiar para ser oportuna. Chicas del colegio, fanáticas… nadie que le rodeaba con las piernas tenía que ser su hermano.

—Bill, te lo digo en serio, sal de encima.

¿Lo había dicho o lo había pensado? El rubio no se creía capaz de articular palabras y dudó que algo hubiera salido de sus labios, así que debió ser un pensamiento desesperado. Realizó un intento de mover los labios, pero vio que Bill lo imitaba y cerró los suyos, a la espera de que hablara primero. Sin embargo Bill cerró la boca también al notar su movimiento, y pareció desconcertado cuando ninguno pronunció una palabra. Segundos incómodos pasaban.

—Oh, qué mierda —suspiró el gótico, y echando el cabello hacia atrás, lo besó.

Con algo que debía ser sorpresa o consternación, pero no se definía, Tomo sólo logró emitir un balbuceo incoherente mientras percibía su respiración contenida, el puño encerrado en su garganta. La boca de Bill se mantuvo suave sobre la suya, acariciando con su presencia, y apenas una ligera presión fue prueba de que su intención era esa, besarlo.

No sabiendo cómo reaccionar, Tom respondió con la misma presión, más por instinto que por cobrar conciencia, y su mentón probó el frío del pendiente de su hermano bajo el labio. Liberó un poco de aire contenido, y aunque no se atrevió a ver, supo que el cuerpo de su hermano se estremecía.

Esperó sentir asco en ese instante, quizá unas lógicas ganas de vomitar porque eso se suponía debía ser repugnante, pero no vino tal cosa. En cambio, notó extrañado que algo comenzaba a vibrar dentro de él, algo remoto y cercano a su estómago, poniéndole nervioso. Comenzaba a creer que podía ser un revoloteo, cuando Bill se separó de un tirón, tomando una boconada de aire, como si en ningún se recordara respirar.

Los ojos de Tom de abrieron, sorprendidos, y vieron la figura de su hermano sobre él, notablemente agitado, mirando el vacío.

—Bueno —dijo Bill al cabo de un rato, recuperando poco a poco la calma—, eso fue una estupidez.

Un pinchazo de dolor recibió el ego del rubio, sin que éste comprendiera por qué.

—Sin duda.

* * *

¿Opiniones?


	3. ¿Seme o uke?

**Advertencia:** Slash/yaoi, incesto, lemon.

** ¿Seme o uke?**

* * *

-¡Eso es crueldad contra las personas!

Tom no pudo resistirlo por más tiempo; liberó la carcajado que había estado pugnando en su pecho y tuvo que doblarse sobre sí mismo. Bill, que no le veía ninguna gracia, le empujó bruscamente de modo que el de rastas resbaló del borde la cama hacia el suelo, donde la risa seguía saliendo a raudales de su boca. Luego un largo tiempo en que Bill se frustraba porque sus miradas no eran realmente asesinas, Tom logró calmarse lo suficiente para erguirse.

-No deberías tomártelo tan a pecho. No es más que un fanficción, o como se le diga.

-Un fanfic sobre mi vida -repuso Bill y agarró la computadora pórtatil, viendo todavía las palabras escritas tras la pantalla-. Un fic sobre nuestras vidas. ¿No debería ser esto ilegal? Estoy casi seguro de que hay una ley contra eso.

-Oh, porque tú siempre has sido temeroso de la ley -comentó Tom sonriente, recuperando su lugar en la cama y arrebatándole la computadora. Leyó con mucha atención la frase que había arrancado el exabrupto anterior en su mano y la risa volvió a él. La mirada de Bill se convirtió en lanzas asesinas enviadas a su cabeza-. Tienes que admitir que esto tiene su parte graciosa. Además, piensa que son sólo un montón de chicas divirtiéndose con sus ídolos. No podemos culparlas por eso.

-¿Chicas? Ahí había sujetos llamados "umberto" y "ricardo muy macho".

-Bueno, de chicas marimacho. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Bill esbozó una mueca de asco.

-No me dirás que te gusta que haya personas pensando esas cosas de nosotros. ¡Y encima con el descaro de publicarlo!

Tom se encogió de hombros sin borrar su sonrisa. Sí, le había sorprendido enterarse de lo que sus fans hacían con sus nombres, y había visto cosas que sin dudar hubiera preferido olvidar, pero ¿no se trataba de eso ser famoso? Y por sobre todo, podía agradecer que ese tipo de "fic" sólo podían encontrarse cuando uno se empeñaba en ello. Si Bill prefería hacer oídos sordos a las advertencias de "si no te gusta, no leas" sólo era culpa suya.

-A tí no te molesta porque siempre te pintan como el de arriba -adujo Bill de mal talante, con una intencionada expresión de orgullo herido-. Yo siempre soy quien muerde la almohada. No es justo.

-Ya, y tú eres el ejemplo de la masculinidad, ¿cierto? -La verdad era que Tom se sentía muy ufano por semejante descubrimiento, aunque nuevamente era culpa de Bill. ¿Quién podía decir que él tomaba la iniciativa si lo que más le divertía era bailar como chica sexy y maquillarse? Las cosas no tenían que ser así de simples en la realidad, por supuesto, pero no dejaba de ser divertido que una gran mayoría lo pensara así. Era casi como ver que todas esas historias lo retrataban como el chico mujeriego que se había esforzado por recrear, debido más que nada para divertir a las masas. Dejó la computadora sobre la cómoda de la habitación y se señaló a sí mismo mientras le dedicaba una expresión de arrogancia a su hermano-. Yo soy el seme aquí, acéptalo.

Habían descubierto esa palabra navegando por un blog diseñado con dibujos de animés, y a Tom le había gustado.

-Claro -la palabra de Bill apenas fue un susurro, mientras se veía obligado a sonreír ante la manera en que Tom asentía satisfecho de sí mismo. Luego, como a modo de venganza, volvió a empujarlo con la misma fuerza de antes, esta vez de los hombros, no dejándole otra opción que recostarse en la cama.

Tom todavía mantenía la sonrisa cuando Bill se subió sobre él, para luego colocar sus mano en la cintura de éste, como tantas veces. Bill le robó un beso casi juguetón y meneó su trasero sobre la pelvis de su hermano, viendo los resultados en el brillo de su mirada lujuriosa.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Tom simplemente al ver cómo Bill se despojaba de su camiseta negra, aunque claramente lo sabía y no encontraba razones para oponerse.

-Te estoy enseñando lo que un seme debería hacer -repuso el gótico tirando de la camiseta extragrande para sacarla del otro. Una vez ésta se reunió con la suya en la tierra de las prendas olvidadas, empezó a describir un camino de besos por el cuello de su hermano.

-Entonces yo debería hacerlo, ¿no? -inquirió Tom con voz ronca, acariciando de arriba abajo la espalda pálida de Bill.

-El seme toma el control de la situación -susurró Bill ascendiendo por su mandíbula hasta el pendiente de su labio. Jugó travieso con él usando la lengua, provocando suaves estremecimientos en los que se deleitó-. Yo siempre soy el primero en hacer esto.

-Sí -a Tom le costaba disimular los gemidos que le provocaban las acciones de Bill. Cuando habló, su hermano rodeó los suyos con los propios en un amplio abrazo y luego volvió a su cuello-, pero el seme siempre es el que da y ese suelo ser yo.

-Sí -Bill bajaba por su pecho, dejando caricias tanto con sus manos que con su boca-, pero el seme también es el que hace cosas así. El consentido es el uke.

Llegó hasta la linea del pantalón, sujeto por un cinturón para que no se cayeran, y mordisqueó suavemente la cintura, mientras sus manos empezaban el proceso de desnudarlo.

-Yo no soy uke -gruñó Tom a duras penas, sintiendo su excitación crecer para cuando se percató de lo que Bill estaba pretendiendo. Como si no supiera qué hacer con sus manos, se aferró a las sábanas casi sin aliento-. Sólo te dejo jugar por bondad.

-Es cruel que digas eso, Tommy -Bill se estaba divirtiendo mientras se deshacía de los pantalones jeans de su hermano. La incipiente erección quedó en evidencia debajo de la delgada tela de la ropa interior, orgullosa y firme, de modo que Billno se resistió a rodearla en sus manos. Estaba cálida y viva; la apretó. Los pies de Tom se agitaron bajo su cuerpo y la respiración contenido se escapó en forma de un largo suspiro-. Al uke le gusta que jueguen con su cosita.

-No es ninguna cosita -afirmó Tom, tratando de imprimir verdadera irritación en su voz-. Y eso no es cierto, a los semes también se lo hacen.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Bill al tiempo que le sacaba la última prenda, revelando la punta sonrosada, el tronco grueso, el bosque de vellos castaños. Levantó la vista para ver la reacción de su hermano; éste seguía todos sus movimientos con los ojos encendidos.

Tom trataba de recuperar su expresión ufana, sin mucho éxito.

-Lo vi en esos mangas yaoi que había. Es al uke al que le encanta hacer lo que tú, para así mantener al seme contento.

-¿Tú crees? -Bill dio una suave caricia en la erección de Tom, apenas una tentativa, sólo para fastidiarlo. Todo con una sonrisa de ingenua inocencia desmentida por su mirada maliciosa-. ¿Y esto te pone contento? -Esta vez agarró todo el miembro y dirigió la anilla formada por sus dedos en un vaivén lento y candencioso.

Extasiado, Tom echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Oh, sí...

-¿Y esto?

Sin más dilación se metió la punta ardiente de su hermano en la boca, sólo la punta, y la recorrió lentamente con la lengua, procurando que el pendiente en ella entrara en contacto con la otra piel. En respuesta Tom asintió de manera vehemente, lamiéndose el pendiente en su labio como cada vez que recordaba esos momentos.

Mientras su boca continuaba trabajando, Bill comenzó a trajinar con su otra mano para liberar sus pantalones de la opresión del cinturón. Una vez hecho eso, con la hebilla de calavera colgando, sacó de su cárcel a su miembro desatendido y empezó a masturbarse sin despegar la vista de Tom. Pasados unos segundos, se detuvo, provocando que un ronco "eh" se oyera en la habitación, y se arrodilló frente a su hermano, las manos a cada lado de éste. Le dio una sonrisa de burla mientras subía las piernas de Tom y las rodeaba en torno a su cintura, sin jamás obtener resistencia, y se colocó en su pose preferida. La usual, aunque algunas pensaran lo contrario. Tom esperaba ciego, impaciente.

-Esto, mi querido Tommy, no lo hace un uke -advirtió con tono condescendiente, y apenas vio el brillo de los ojos de Tom entre los párpados, introdujo la cabeza de su miembro de una estocada. Se retiró casi de inmediato, divertido-. Ups, me olvidé -dijo y escupió un poco en su mano para lubricar al otro, que se estremeció a su toque pudibundo, y volvió a acometer contra él.

Luego de meses, luego de semanas haciendo eso, era todo lo que se necesitaba. Qué tres dedos ni qué diablos. Bill no sabía lo que era sentirse en el cielo (algo parecido debía ser a bailar en el escenario, seguro), pero después de todo lo que había visto y leído por ese día, estar dentro de Tom y moverse contra él también podía acercarse a esa definición. No se amaban más por hacerlo ni ninguno vería estrellitas al final, pero ¿qué importaba? Los gemidos eran reales, el olor de sus sudores mezclados y la incomparable fricción de sus cuerpos unidos. ¿Quién quiere fantasía cuando se tiene eso?

Tom lo recibía en su interior con una intensidad deliciosa, acepetando sin más que fuera su hermano quien lo sostuviera para marcar el ritmo. Tantos nervios por el primer beso, tanta torpeza la primera vez que se acostaron, tanto orgullo herido cuando le dijo que podría haber sido más cuidadoso para variar... y ahora sólo se le entregaba, jadeante, deseoso, rogándole con su cuerpo por más.

De acuerdo, tal vez sí lo amaba un poco durante el acto. Pero para Bill, que no había tenido relaciones así con nadie en toda su vida, eran sólo efectos colaterales del orgasmo. Alguien que te da tanto placer tienes que amarlo.

En la mente de Tom no cabían las reflexiones, ni tales sentimientos. ¿A quién le hacen falta, cuando su pecho está quemando, le pica y a la vez le excita la intrusión en su cuerpo, cuando todo lo que puede importar es mantenerse ahí? No era perfecto (Tom dudaba que existiera algo perfecto), pero sí todo lo bueno que podría querer. Calor humano, pasión juvenil y potente, como un grifo que sólo espera ser abierto para liberar toda su potencia. De eso se sentía pletórico.

Y cuando acabó, sólo quedaron ellos dos, sudorosos, sucios, y apenas respirando. Quizá igual que antes, quizá un poco más felices porque aún estaban en la misma habitación de hotel y ninguno tenía que marcharse por esa noche. Pero indudablemente juntos. A Bill eso le gustaba. Se abrazó al pecho de su hermano, luego de haber dejado caer la toalla traída para limpiarse un poco.

No había flores ni luces en el cielo. Sólo Tom en sus brazos.

-¿Quién es tu seme, Tommy?

Tom, que deseaba hacerse el dormido irritado frunciendo el ceño.

-Cállate.

* * *

_¿Opiniones?_


End file.
